


【珉浩】Limerence

by ampil206218



Category: DBSK, TVXQ, Tohoshinki, 東方神起 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 獸人架空AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampil206218/pseuds/ampil206218
Summary: ※ CP：沈昌珉 x 鄭允浩※ 獸人架空AU※ 雌性不分男女，獸人可從氣味判斷對象是為雌性或雄性。※ Jungle舞台觀後衍生，極致我流產物，煩請勿較真。
Relationships: Changmin/Yunho, Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, 沈昌珉/鄭允浩
Kudos: 11





	【珉浩】Limerence

薄霧猶未消散。

天際聚攏晦暗的雲層，織金曙光只得抓了縫隙穿透而來，山林於白光與霧氣裡模糊成一層一層的，遠遠近近，無形中搖晃出清淡蔥鬱的簡明輪廓，像極濺了水漬而暈開濃澤的畫作。

因連日的歡慶，空氣中也飄繞著香屑矯揉的甜味，與綠藤纏繞抽結一體，伴隨鮮紅與翠紫的花簇徐徐搖曳在猶未消散的重重霧靄。花朵那纖小卻飽滿的輪廓被雨氣渲染的十分稀薄，再白些的鮮花都好若蟬翼似地透可見光，恍惚間彷彿整個部族皆沉落進了翠色水底，入眼盡是朦朧一片水瀲流光。

這特殊景緻足以讓人駐足瞭望許久，但卻也已是僕役們得起床準備上工的時刻，蛇神祭至今只過了半月，還有許多未結束的工作尚得繼續，他們得忙碌至最後一天的收尾，方能徹底歇息。

不過對於沈昌珉來說，這會兒仍然是他陷落於香甜夢鄉的時刻，畢竟因慶典緣故，他也實在是忙碌了好段時日，而族人們對這位最為年少的蛇王總是更多些寬容，畢竟誰能不對有著一彎明亮雙眸的孩子心軟呢？雖然以那結實體格來看，也應該要稱為男人了。

那被眾人下意識寬待的蛇王彼時正四肢大敞，慵懶躺於柔軟床榻之上，銳利英俊的眉眼放鬆地舒展開來，是全然熟睡的模樣。本該覆於他軀體之上的烏黑羽被則層層堆就，像繡有繁花綴邊的裙裾，垮垮地垂落至地面，沒能盡到義務遮掩住那放肆裸露的結實半身。

時間走動，曙色徐徐沿著窗溝細縫滲流而進，明濛緩慢淌至身軀及面色之上，光影交錯帶來的細小刺激使熟睡的蛇王下意識眉間蹙起，雙目瞇成細細一線，嘴唇稍開流洩囈語，是仍然恍惚，半醒半夢的神情。

松葉在涼風的輕拍下沙沙作響，滿鑲暗金花邊的軟綢緞窗簾輕微飄動，布料因風掙動著帶起一簾珠串來回敲擊，清涼細碎的圓潤脆音便悠悠地飄蕩耳側，排列出了不成調的旋律。沈昌珉這才有些清醒，他發出一長長地呻吟，低啞的濁哼仍帶有點惺忪意味，腰腹隨手臂向上跟著弓起，伸展了一會微僵軀體後，他拉著被單，瞇著眼等待意識的歸位。

氣候好似比前幾日還得更濕黏些，鼻翼歙動時竄入了夾雜泥草味的微腥霧氣，那股味道混合著侍官於昨夜替他點著的杜松薰香，恍然間猶似某種不言明的暗示，這使沈昌珉敏感地扭動了一下身軀，腦海雖仍混混沌沌，卻隱約察覺一絲古怪。

來回翻覆之間，總覺有什麼熱得不對勁，沈昌珉不禁唔了一聲，皺眉去尋那異樣感的來源。當指腹碰至臂上交錯遍布的紫釉色鱗片，觸及卻是一片微燙熱意，而非往昔冰涼堅硬，年輕的蛇王本還惺忪的神色頓時生變，瞳孔倏然一縮，閃過的銳利與疑懼好若一柄淬了劇毒的匕刃。

「不會是......！」

匆匆支身，目光細細檢閱手臂與腳腕鱗片的不尋常，只見鱗鱗靛紫中滲出淺麗的薄紅，無形間流瀲剔透的光，還隱隱暈燒灼熱，沈昌珉的雙目越發睜大，他清楚知曉此變化意味著什麼，那代表他一年之中最為厭煩、也最想逃避的事情再次來臨 ──

發情期。

堪為蛇類最為重要的時節，於四月下旬開始，年輕的雄蛇與雌蛇會因著生理本能而尋求伴侶，交配並產育後代，屆時周遭皆盡會是香甜得讓人有些作嘔的雌性荷爾蒙，肉體交合的淫靡氣味、雨水與青草發酵的泥味，加上節慶時期幾乎家家戶戶都點燃的濃郁香薰......各味纏繞在一起簡直薰得人頭昏眼花，渾身燥熱。

而現下，鱗片的明顯異樣顯示出他身為尚未與雌蛇結契的單身雄蛇，身體不出意外也自動進入了這一階段，他會禁不住被雌蛇從性腺散發而出的香軟氣味蠱惑，會抑制不了追逐慾望的本能，會為了爭奪交配權與其他雄性展開決鬥......該死的，真夠煩人。

本還昏濛的大腦因突來的衝擊而立刻清明，沈昌珉不耐地揉了揉睡得凌亂的髮，為接下來這難度的一個半月提前感到頭疼 ── 事實上他早該做好準備，但今年蛇神祭的規模比往昔還得盛大，一忙碌起來便是直把這件大事給拋在腦後，十足忘得徹底。

如果多留些心思注意的話......沈昌珉長吁一口氣，覺得以自己鱗片的發紅程度，現下就算去找大祭司拿抑制發情的藥水應該也是於事無補了。

這幾天他還得跟一班貴族周旋，都能想見長老們看他鱗片生變，肯定又會催促他得趕緊挑個雌蛇，產育後代一事尚不著急，確立蛇后才是當前要事。

是的了，自父王因故過世，而母后隨之而去，再到他繼任新王，蛇后之位已然空懸好一段時日──年輕的蛇王需要一個優秀能幹的雌性輔佐，他們是如此告誡他的。

但那裡頭有多少人說這番話，只是純然想讓兒女當上這一任的蛇后，而不是誠心希望他真能擁有一位匹配的伴侶，倒是不得而知。

沈昌珉低垂眼簾，默默凝視著臂上透紅的鱗片，深褐色澤的雙目閃過一絲難喻的複雜，好半刻過後，他幽幽低嘆一聲，因苦惱而略微噘起了唇。

看來他又得趕緊找個地方躲起來才是，不知道圭賢這次會不會願意把自己的寢宮借出來讓他暫時避難？他瞇起眼想。

不過──前不久他因蛇神祭的準備事宜而拜訪對方族群時，沒忍住一口氣喝光了那傢伙藏在宮內的一大箱佳釀美酒，結果因醉得太沉而化成原身型態，蜷縮著長長的蛇軀睡得半死，還怎麼喚都不醒，導致那條寶藍毒蛇而後每見他一次就憤怒地吐著蛇信子，嘶嘶作響，全然沒打算給好面色看。

怕是等對方消氣要再好一陣子了，不然還是去珉豪那吧，雖說那孩子似乎還沒從兄弟家裡搬出......而且他也不清楚對方今年有沒有與雌蛇結契的打算，要是突然去打擾結果看到些什麼.......哎、算了，再不濟，求求大祭司幫他也不是不行，就是作為幫忙掩護的交換條件，對方總會要求他提供些奇奇怪怪的東西。

他可還沒忘那眾人眼中最嚴肅端正、也最為智慧的長者曾經笑得一臉慈藹溫和，卻丁點也不留情地狠拔他三瓣鱗片，甚至見他痛得眼淚都飆出來時還遮著嘴哼笑幾聲的事情呢。

思及此，沈昌珉下意識縮起肩膀，嘶了一聲，心疼地搓揉被拔過鱗片的左手手臂，彷彿還能感受到當時令自己差點倒地不起的疼痛滋味。

......但不管怎麼說，他實在厭煩尋找雌蛇這件事。沈昌珉抿了抿唇，心想。

只要這次也能同過往，安安穩穩的避開發情期，即使要再體驗一次那椎心刺骨般的疼痛，五次、不，十次他都心甘情願承受。

況且說回源頭，擁有伴侶到底又能怎麼樣呢？他並不覺得自己的能力不足以統率這個族群，他繼任時雖方成年，但自幼跟在父王身邊學習，倒也不是多麼單純懵懂的孩子，幾年過去更不是絲毫沒有成長，連大祭司都曾說過他比前幾年繼位時穩重更多了。

再者，他實在不願因所謂的「職責」就從一群雌蛇中隨意挑一個對象與之共享這世代傳承下來，極為尊貴卻也無比沉重的華袍之位。

他也自然清楚並非所有情感都能幸運如他父母那般，但──

_「抱歉，你會介意我一起躲個雨嗎？」_

耳盼彷若響起了那似乎總帶笑的溫軟嗓音，以及於翠暗夜色下一句帶有細微不安卻仍舊柔和的問語，沈昌珉心頭陡然一顫，指節下意識往掌心蜷縮，輕握成拳，再緩緩地收緊。

不行、不能想，不該去想──

_「啊！對不起、我方才沒有認出您，原來是昌珉殿下.....天色太黑了呢。」_

那人看清楚他的面容，黝黑圓潤的雙眼立刻睜得大大的，還趕緊欠身鞠躬。晦暗陰影下仍能見那小臉上的慌亂，沒了在祭台上的凜然艷色，雙唇張張闔闔，可愛得猶如一隻受驚的小兔子，而不是一條生有獠牙的雌蛇。

_「這場雨不知道會下到什麼時候......」_

待在他身旁一會兒，不知是因太過安靜而感覺尷尬侷促，亦或是與他這般接近的機會實在甚少，雌蛇啟唇，小心翼翼地覷他一眼，見他搖搖頭是不介意的意思，才緩緩說道。

_「殿下，雖然現在說這個或許有點奇怪，但前幾天祭祀的時候......我有看見您。」_

_「之前一直聽聞您是四族裡最年輕的蛇王，原本還想說會是個孩子嗎？結果那時一看，完全是個帥氣的男人呢。」_

雌蛇笑了幾聲，神色柔軟猶如方折依然脆嫩的百合枝枒，那分明是稱讚的溫煦語氣，他卻禁不住吞嚥唾沫，喉結上下輕滾，只想撕裂對方那層若隱若現的綢紗蟬翼，去吻含光的墨珠，似血的芳唇。

停止你的回憶，沈昌珉，你知道自己不應該去想到他──

_「當時我就想，難怪我們族內好多雌蛇一直說到您，畢竟，真的非常帥氣又優秀呢。」_

_「我與您不同族，如果不是因為蛇神祭，可能也不會有拜訪的機會，但──怎麼說、這裡真的非常漂亮，每個人都很溫柔......或許您會認為這有些突兀，不過，總感覺因為有您的存在，所以又更好了呢。」_

隨著話語的吐露，那人羞赧地彎起眼，微低的嗓音不自覺地帶上了近似嬌甜的奶氣，像是撒嬌，可那目光偏是那般真誠而坦率。

不行、不能這樣想著他──

_「總之.....這幾天是蛇神祭的高峰，不管怎麼樣請務必好好休息，您看上去有點累──啊，我是不是說太多了？明明跟您這是實際意義上的第一次面對面，好像有點太嘮叨了。」_

_「但又總覺得，必須得跟您說這些話呢──嗯？雨好像越來越大了。」_

水珠砸落帶起腳邊漣漪，那小臉輕蹙眉宇，身軀隨著話語自然地挨了過來，黝黑如墨的琉璃珠子浸了春水雨氣，軟膩一片，明爍猶如摘落天際一彎翡翠色月光。

_「對不起，下意識就......」_

沒過幾秒便意識到因為自己的舉動，兩人之間幾乎頓時沒有距離，雌蛇嚇得立刻往旁邊一跳，連被雨水淋到都不在乎了，只趕緊連連道歉，小心且緊張地瞧著他，雙唇微微嘟起，卻分明不知自己這副模樣該有多麼惹人難耐──

**該死的！不準在想了！**

內心大吼了一聲，沈昌珉痛苦地閉上雙眸，雙手粗魯地搓揉面龐，試圖驅逐佔據腦海的緋色人影，然而卻是徒勞無功。每每這般逼迫自己不去回想，薄紅的衣，雪色的膚，漆烏的眸，反而會令他越發渴慕貪求。

即便理智知曉不該也不能，但那條鮮豔猶如一盛日輪，蠱惑人之心神的美麗雌蛇，總是不斷出現於他的腦海裡，久久繚繞不散。

無論是露於深紅色衣袍外的雪白皮肉，還是朱唇昂揚時隨之彎起的一點烏黑小痣，亦或被腳環束縛住的裸踝纖細似能一掌盈握，皆鮮活似如層疊開綻的花蕊粉瓣，香軟氤氳，引得人伸手摘折。

可最為讓他無法忘卻的，仍是那令人折心，月色一樣皎潔似盛凝霧的眸，好像只是純然地望著他，卻又像是在朝他輕聲淺笑──

褐色的眼瞳裡隱隱搖曳鮮明粹金，沈昌珉閉上雙目，握起的拳頭隱隱青筋掙動，他深吸了一口氣，試著平穩躁動不堪的心緒。

淺笑盼目的身影彷彿化身為一條帶有尖刺的硬冷鎖鏈，緊緊拴固住他的四肢與脖頸，銳刃深深穿透柔軟皮肉之下，深至內裡。強烈的刺骨痛意帶著滾燙猶如要將人燃燒殆盡的熱火，不由分說地佔據了他賴以存活的心器。

自那天開始，他再也無法將目光從那雌蛇身上移開，而那晚，則令他徹底淪陷。

一抹赤紅，是凜然帶刺的薔薇，是聖潔的玉蘭花，是名為鄭允浩的雌蛇，亦是他難言的心之所屬。

沈昌珉緩緩睜眸，望著自己臂上那發燙的紫紅鱗片，斂下的羽睫輕顫，他禁不住啟唇，二字音節從喉頭悄然滾上，於舌尖輾轉勾出圓潤近似繾綣的弧度，像過熟漿果淌出的黏膩蜜液，卻在欲脫口那刻戛然而止。

──也偏是與他最無可能的異族。

掌心瞬間頹然地鬆開，沈昌珉深深閉起雙目，身軀往後倒回柔軟床鋪裡，像是又進入了遼闊無邊，伸手不見五指的漆黑夢境。

TBC.


End file.
